


Brushing With Death

by MargieLena



Series: Voltron-Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Sorry For All the Heart Break I MIght Have Caused You, M/M, Okay Ending, Whump, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargieLena/pseuds/MargieLena
Summary: One moment he was shooting down bad guys and the next he was on the floor, bleeding because... he missed a Sentry? He didn't know. He only knew that he was in pain and that Keith had no cover and he couldn't let him get hurt.Now has a second chapter in Keith's P.O.V.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I wonder how I come up with these ideas. Like, it's supposed to be a Hurt Lance fic and I managed to make it sound upbeat. Enjoy!

Okay, he's not going to pretend that he knew what he was doing. One moment he was shooting down bad guys and the next he was on the floor, bleeding out because in the midst of all the chaos (and protecting Keith) he let himself get distracted. He didn't know how the Sentry had snuck up on him, he only knew that he was in pain and that Keith had no cover. He couldn't let him get hurt. So he got up to help him. After all, what's wrong with a little, just a little (read: a lot of) pain, right?

Now you may be asking, was that a good idea? the answer is no. The only thing he accomplished was making his wound even worse. Why? Well, it turned out that Keith didn't really need any help. The kicked puppy look wasn't helping with his regret (and slight guilt). And it _did_ cause him to faint. Then there was also the fact that he was seeing a strange white light? Okay. That wasn't weird at all. Nope. Nope. But it makes him wonder if he was dying. Quite fortunately, he wouldn't have to find out .

He now also knows that Keith does, in fact, hold back whenever he's sparing with him and the Paladins, because his slaps hurt. Like, seriously, he still has a bruise and it's been five weeks, even after the crypod (he's exaggerating, but it hurt)! And someone, preferably Shiro, should teach him some bedside manners. You don't yell 'Wake up, you fucktard!' at someone who could die at any moment. Or curse at them for ten minutes straight. 

But he shouldn't complain. If it wasn't for Keith's panicked rambling, or for his quick thinking (and by quick thinking, he means somehow closing the wound, Keith won't tell him how but there was a burning feeling), he would be looking at them from above. He'd be dead, his body most likely rotting six feet under. Or more probably drifting in space. Or in a crypod until they reached Earth. But he hasn't talked about it with anyone, because he almost died and saying it aloud would make it real. But he knows that the Paladins, Coran and Allura will all be there to help him once he does.

And they will all murder him with love. Not literally, they want him alive, but they will get overbearing. He won't be able to get even a moment of privacy. Except if he goes to the bathroom (in fact, he might just lock himself in there until they believe he's fine). He can already imagine what they will do.

Hunk will keep giving him cookies (which isn't necessarily a bad thing) and he will cook his favourite food for a week, even after he tells him that, while it may be his favourite food, eating it everyday is just too much (once he does stop, Lance will probably not want to eat his favourite food for at least a month).

Pidge will try her best to include him in whatever activities she does, even if he doesn't understand all of them, because god help her if her brother (yes she said that) feels so helpless ever again. And she will annoy him to death by asking him what he's doing every five seconds (at some point, he will probably start avoiding Pidge like the plague, even though there is no way she won't always find him)

Shiro will hover around him 24/7 (like a helicopter dad, yes he just said (thought?) that) until he's sure Lance won't break down again. He will also have these 'therapy sessions' with him because that both have PTSD and 'he can help' (it will most likely turn into a pun exchange session, but don't tell that to Shiro).

Allura will talk with him about anything and everything, keeping his mind off of it (god bless her) and she will also recommend to him some face masks, 'cause he needs one. And sometimes, she will ask him to talk about his near death because 'you can't bottle these things up', no matter how many times he tells her 'he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't even remember most of what happened'.

Coran will search for him whenever he has to do a chore, like clean the Pods or fix another machine that broke in this ancient Castle, and ask him for help, even though Lance will probably just watch, while telling him stories about the old Paladins, before Zarkon went evil. He will, like Allura, try to make him talk about what happened, but he will give up easier (thank god for that).

And Keith, precious Keith, will talk to him in that awkward, cute way of his and ask Lance to train with him, because 'that is the only activity he can offer to take his mind off of the accident' (Keith can only refer to what happened as 'the accident', otherwise he will end up crying). And Lance, being the person that he is, will suggest different kinds of activities, because if he doesn't ask Keith out after his (accidental) confession when he came out of the crypod, then he really will be an idiot.

But that will all come later. Right now, he will keep being Lance. He will keep putting smiles on everyone's faces. Because the heartbreak and tears that will come after might just be too much without this brief period of happiness, since, once the reality of what happened sets in, he won't be Lance for some time. And, even though he will never admit it, the actions of the others, their 'overbearingness', will be what gets him back on his feet. He will, however, find other ways to thank them.

Like pulling pranks and thinking up stupid ways to become rich with Pidge, learning how to cook and bake with Hunk, helping Allura with her stupid fear of telling Shiro she likes him, telling Shiro to 'man up and confess to Allura', letting Coran go on and on about the old Paladins (even though it doesn't help with his insecurities when he hears how awesome the old blue Paladin was), and (hopefully) spending the rest of his life with Keith.


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was still wondering how. How Lance got injured, how Keith saved his life and how he even survived his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is Keith's P.O.V. and it isn't here because it was requested, but because I'm inspired. Enjoy!

Keith was still wondering how. How Lance got injured, how Keith saved his life and how he even survived his injuries. He didn't know much, only that he had just killed (destroyed?) the last of his half of the Sentries and he turned around to see if Lance needed help. He did. Not because he was overwhelmed, but because he was injured and there was **_so much blood._**

He panicked. So he rushed to Lance's side and applied pressure to the wound. But after a while, he saw that the bleeding wasn't stopping and that Lance looked so pale. He doesn't regret what he did afterwards, because if he hadn't the man he loved would be dead, but it was something that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. He cauterized the wound. Lance's screams almost made him stop but the worst part was that he didn't have any alcohol with him, so the wound got infected. 

Fortunately the others found them before it was too late, but Lance had already lost so much blood and the infection wasn't helping. He'd already had to slap him awake, although yelling 'Wake up, you fucktard' wasn't one of his best moments. _Everyone_ was scared he wouldn't make.

As soon as they all got into the green lion to leave (it was supposed to be a stealth mission but they were found), Keith noticed that he was covered in blood. He would have gone into shock, if it wasn't for Shiro. He had this sixth sense, where he was able to tell when Keith needed comforting.And while he didn't go into shock, he did break down. He started mumbling, whispering under his breath stuff even he doesn't remember.

And after that, after they put Lance in a cryopod, Keith went to train. He went to train _every day_ until Lance woke up. And once he did... He acted like nothing had happened.

They didn't know why, they still don't but they let him. They knew he wasn't ready to deal with it yet. Actually, that's a lie. They were the ones who weren't ready. They needed Lance  They needed him and his stupid jokes that always made the situation better. They needed him and his ability to comfort everybody.

But this time... This time, he needed them. And while they could never be ready for his imminent breakdown, they would be ready to catch him and they would do everything they could to help him get back to his feet. And Keith can only hope that, when Lance finally manages to climb out of the 'Hole of Darkness and Despair'(as lovingly dubbed by Pidge), he will be ready to spend the rest of his life with him, because he wasn't ever letting him go. 


End file.
